Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a cylinder head with a fire deck on the combustion chamber side, at least one injector sleeve detachably connected to the cylinder head for accommodating an injection device, the injector sleeve being screwed to the fire deck on a first end on the fire deck side via a first screw connection, and wherein the injector sleeve includes in the region of the first end at least one radially-protruding first bearing area with a first contact face facing the fire deck, which contact face rests on a first counter surface formed by the cylinder head.
The Prior Art
Elastic deformations of the fire deck occur under ignition pressure in operation of the internal combustion engine, thus leading to relative movement between the injector sleeve and the fire deck. This can lead to leakages between the fire deck and the injector sleeve.
An internal combustion engine with a cylinder head having an injector sleeve is known from GB 363 560 A, wherein the injector sleeve formed for accommodating an injection device is screwed to an upper deck of the cylinder head via a flange surface. The injector sleeve is pressed against a sealing surface of the fire deck as a result of the screw connection.
JP 11-132100 A describes a cylinder head structure with a fire deck on the combustion chamber side and an upper deck spaced from the fire deck, wherein a central injector sleeve for accommodating an injection device is provided per cylinder. The injector sleeve is screwed to the upper deck via a first screw connection and to the fire deck of the cylinder head via a second screw connection.
A mount for an injector sleeve of a cylinder head is further known from JP 2002-188547, wherein the injector sleeve is screwed into the cylinder head in the region of the fire deck.
It is proposed in AT 505 049 B1 to fasten the injector sleeve to the cylinder head via two screw connections, wherein the screw connections are arranged in the region of the mutually averted ends of the injector sleeve.
It is further known to fix the injector sleeve only by one screw connection in the region of the fire deck in the cylinder head. Deformations of the fire deck occur in this case under ignition pressure, as a result of which the sleeve is entrained.
The movements of the injector sleeve can also lead to leakages in the long-term in this case too.
It is the object of the invention to avoid these disadvantages and to increase the stiffness of the cylinder head with a low input of material. A tight connection offering a long operational lifespan between the injector sleeve and the cylinder head is to be created.